Farewell and Adieu to you Ghostly Ladies
by ARega1s
Summary: During a fight between Ember and Youngblood, Danny and the two ghosts are transported back to early 18th century Caribbean. While trying to make their way back to the present, they must fight off ruthless pirates and stay alive on the merciless sea. DxE. Rated M for language, violence, and later content.
1. Chapter 1

Farewell and Adieu to you Ghostly Ladies

Chapter 1: Setting Sail and 'All I Wanna Do'

**Well, ladies and gents, I'm diving back into the DannyxEmber pairing. I've had this idea for quite a while now but I've never gotten around to writing it. I'm posting this chapter to test the waters, so to speak. I may be a while before I return to this because I'm still working on another story. I do not own Danny Phantom or 'All I wanna Do' by Sheryl Crow. R&R and Enjoy!**

(_Ember singing_)

(Danny singing)

(_Danny and Ember singing_)

*****Clockwork's Realm*****

As Clockwork gazed at his wall of monitors, displaying all events from the past, present, and future, his was focused on one monitor in particular. Unlike the others that displayed a clear image, the events on this monitor were fading in and out of focus. Next to Clockwork stood his apprentice, Danny Phantom, trying to figure out how he can assist the Master of Time with this particular problem.

"So this event in time is the one you are concerned about?" Danny asked.

"More like this is a problem the Observers are concerned about and they demand that I fix it immediately." Clockwork chuckled.

"Thank God I'm not the only one that has to deal with shit from some authority figures over me." he replied.

"I let them retain their sense of control. It makes them feel special." Clockwork said. "Now, back to the problem. There is a disturbance in this particular timeline that I am unable to fix or alter. Something is preventing me from resolving this event."

"Do you know what may have caused this?" Danny asked, stunned to hear that Clockwork was unable to resolve a time related issue. He was surprised when Clockwork flashed a mischievous grin.

"Of course I do, my apprentice."

"Would you mind enlightening me so that I can help fix it?" Danny said, slightly irritated by the Master of Time's refusal to give Danny this critical piece of information.

"All in due time, Daniel. All in due time"

Before Danny could reply, two Observers entered the realm, looking particularly angry with Clockwork.

"Clockwork, why are you chatting with the halfa when you should be resolving this time anomaly?"

"I was simply..." Clockwork began before he was cut off.

"Enough with your excuses! We are tired of your indirect influence on the time stream, always delaying the permanent correction until the last second. We demand that you fix this problem now!"

Danny was about to rebuke the Observers before he felt Clockwork rest his hand on his shoulder. Oddly enough, the Master of Time seemed unfazed by the berating he had just received. In fact, he seemed to expect it and was ready to show them the error of their ways.

"You are absolutely right." he replied, much to Danny's and the Observer's shock. "It seems that I have been rather lax in my duties these last world threatening incidents. Maybe it is time that I personally handle the situation."

"Clockwork! Why are you giving in to them so easily?" Danny asked, trying to understand why he would bow to their demands so easily.

"Its alright, Danny. I should have done something like this centuries ago."

Finding their voices, the first Observer smugly replied, "Glad to see that you have finally understand our goals, Clockwork. Now that we are on the same page, how about we stop this problem before it begins?"

Clockwork bowed to the Observers, much to Danny's dismay before turning to him. "Care to assist me in this problem, my apprentice?"

Nodding his head, Clockwork teleported the group to Amity's park.

"Why did you teleport us here?" Danny asked.

"Wait and see." he replied.

Out of nowhere, a giant pirate ship appeared in the sky and began firing its cannons on the town.

"Damn it. Youngblood is at it again." Danny sighed. "Mind if I deal with this before we continue with your situation?"

Clockwork nodded and allowed the halfa to fly up to the ship. Landing on the deck, he saw a dozen ghostly pirates glaring at him, swords raised and pistols drawn.

"If it isn't the landlubber, Phantom. What brings you on my vessel?" Youngblood called from the wheel.

"Don't you think you are a little short to be steering the ship?" Danny retorted, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Look who's talking, dipshit. You just landed on this ship all by yourself and you are completely surrounded by my crew." the ghostly boy replied, staring daggers at Danny.

"So you can talk like a sailor. But can you walk like a sailor?" her replied before he began blasting at the crew. He had managed to take out three of the ghosts before the remainder began to fight back. Quickly picking up a sword from one of his fallen enemies, he began to counter his enemies attack. He managed to slice the head off one pirate before impaling another.

"Its no use, Phantom. You can chop my men into tiny pieces but they will eventually be back in the fight, ready for more." Youngblood called. Looking around, Danny was dismayed to see that the tiny pirate was right. The three he had taken out initially were slowly getting back to their feet. The headless pirate managed to find his head and put in back on.

"Looks like you can't take the heat." the kid teased.

"Guess I need to cool off." Danny replied before he began to freeze the crew. Once he had frozen all twelve pirates, he turned and gave Youngblood a cocky grin. "Is that all you got, captain?"

"As a matter of fact, I still have my secret weapon." he replied, grinning wickedly. "Hey, Ember! Come deal with Phantom!"

Danny was a little taken aback by this new revelation. Ember had teamed up with Youngblood again. Knowing that she was still ticked at the last couple of battles they had, he was a little worried this might not be as simple as he had thought. Then again, he was a little happy that he would be seeing the ghostly rocker again. Not that he would tell anyone, especially not Sam, but he had a crush on her. Were it not for her desire to take over the world with her music, she seemed like an awesome girl to hang out with. Danny was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard Youngblood calling up to the crow's nest in an irritated manner.

"Ember! You promised to help be beat the ghost boy, not play on your guitar the entire time."

That was when Danny finally heard Ember's voice floating down towards him. Without the mind control power enhancing it, she really did have a beautiful voice.

_All I wanna do is have some fun_

_I got a feeling I'm not the only one_

_All I wanna do is have some fun_

_I got a feeling I'm not the only one_

_All I wanna do is have some fun_

_Until the sun comes up over_

_Santa Monica Boulevard_

Floating up to the crow's nest, he saw Ember, dressed in her pirate outfit from the last time she teamed up with Youngblood, strumming her guitar and singing 'All I Wanna Do'. She seemed so at ease and without a care in the world. Deciding not to ruin the moment, he quietly sat on the railing of the crow's nest and let her continue playing.

_I like a good beer buzz, early in the morning_

_Billy likes to peal the labels from his bottles of bud_

_He shreds them on the bar then he lights up every match_

_In an over-sized pack letting each one burn_

_Down to his thick fingers before blowing and_

_Cursing them out, he's watching_

_The bottles of bud as they spin on the floor_

Remembering back to their first encounter and thinking he would give her that duet that she originally declined, Danny waited patiently for the chorus to return.

_And a happy couple enters the bar_

_Dangerously, close to one another_

_The bartender looks up from his want ads_

Before Ember could dive into the chorus, she was shocked to hear someone else interrupt her and continue for her. Looking up, she saw Phantom, sitting on the railing and singing.

But all I wanna do is have some fun

I got a feeling I'm not the only one

All I wanna do is have some fun

I got a feeling I'm not the only one

All I wanna do is have some fun

Until the sun comes up over

Santa Monica Boulevard

Ember was shocked at his voice. She never thought that Phantom, her enemy, could have such an amazing voice. She surprised herself even more by the fact that instead of ending the song then and there, she continued to play. Danny looked down at her before giving her a mischievous grin and a wink. She simply smirked and shook her head before going back into the song.

_Otherwise the bar is ours, the day and the night_

_And the car wash, too, the matches and the_

_Buds, and the clean and dirty cars,_

_The sun and the moon_

_But all I wanna do is have some fun_

_I got a feeling I'm not the only one_

All I wanna do is have some fun

I got a feeling I'm not the only one

_All I wanna do is have some fun_

_I got a feeling the party has just begun_

_All I wanna do is have some fun_

_I won't tell you that you're the only one_

_All I wanna do is have some fun_

_Until the sun comes up over_

_Santa Monica Boulevard_

_Until the sun comes up over_

_Santa Monica Boulevard_

As she strummed the final chords, she couldn't help but grin at Phantom.

"And you said you didn't like duets the first time we met." Danny teased.

"Consider yourself lucky, Phantom. If you didn't have a good voice this may have turned out completely different." she replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Danny said, standing up and taking a bow.

"You are such a dipstick."

"I thought I was your babypop?" Danny replied before realizing what he said. His face instantly turned red and he put his hand over his mouth. He was surprised that Ember was also blushing and giggling. Did he just flirt with Ember? Before he could answer his question, he narrowly avoided and incoming musical fist.

"I'll let that slide since you are so cute, babypop. Now lets see if you have improved any since last time." Ember replied before flying at him.

Danny was speechless. Not only had he flirted with Ember but she had flirted with him as well. Bursting with newfound energy, Danny was eager to return fire and end this so he could talk to Ember again.

*****Back With Clockwork and the Observers*****

Clockwork softly chuckled as he watched his apprentice battle Ember. Everything seemed to be coming together nicely. His thoughts were interrupted by one of the observers.

"Clockwork! We are wasting time here when we should be dealing with the time anomaly."

"You are certainly right. Why don't I fix this up so we can move on to your problem." Clockwork said before floating up to the battle between Danny and Ember. The two seemed evenly matched, neither one willing to give up. Letting out a long sigh, he glanced at his staff and prepared himself for the events that were about to take place.

"Daniel, take my staff. It may be able to assist you with you battle with Miss McLain." he said before tossing his staff to Danny." Surprised that Clockwork would allow him to use his most powerful time tool, Danny gingerly caught the staff. "How am I supposed to use this thing?" he called before he was forced to dodge another attack from Ember.

"Trust me, Daniel. Everything will work out in the end" he replied. Looking at the Master of Time, Danny was shocked to see a hint of sadness and regret on the ghost's face. Nodding, Danny began blocking with the staff as Ember began to swing her guitar like an axe at him. This continued for until Ember struck the head of the staff with her guitar. Suddenly, a gigantic portal opened above them and began to suck Danny, Ember, Youngblood, and his ship into it.

"Phantom! What's going on?" Ember said, fighting a losing battle against the pull of the portal.

"I don't know! We opened some kind of portal when you hit the staff." he replied.

The portal proved too great for them as they and the ship were sucked up before the portal closed.

"Clockwork!" the Observers yelled. "What the hell was that?"

"That was me directly influencing the events you wished me to fix." Clockwork stated.

"You knew? You knew that if you directly interfered with these events that it would create the time anomaly?" they asked.

"Precisely"

"Then why did you do it?"

"To prove to you that direct action on the time line can have major consequences. You constantly pester me to try and fix these problems when they can simply be fixed through small and indirect methods from me."

The observants grudgingly accepted his logic before returning to the matter at hand. "So how do we get Phantom, Miss McLain, and the boy back to out time? And where exactly were they taken for that matter?"

"Unfortunately I cannot bring them back. The malfunction of my staff makes them immune to my abilities. But there is a way to return them to the present. As for where they are, they have been transported to the Caribbean, off the coast of Cuba, in the year 1718."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting Bearings and 'Whiskey Johnny'

**I'm astounded at how well received this story has been after one chapter. I'll try not to disappoint. For the majority of the sea shanties in this story, I will primarily refer you guys to the Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag versions. I'll let you guys know if I use a version different from theirs in this little intro before the actual chapter. As to who I will put in this story, whether they be fictional pirates or real, only time will tell. I do not own Danny Phantom or the shanty 'Whiskey Johnny'. R&R and Enjoy.**

As the portal opened, Danny and Ember fell into clear blue water. While submerged, Danny could hear the colossal splash the ship made. Kicking upwards, he breached the surface and took in a breath of air. Looking around, he saw no sign of Amity. Just few scattered islands, Youngblood's ship, and a much larger island in the distance. After taking in the sight, he heard something that thew him off guard.

"Dipstick, I can't swim!"

Turning to his right, he saw Ember struggling to stay on the surface, her once fiery hair now slowly dying the longer she remained in the water.

"Hold on, Ember!" he said, swimming towards her. "Ember, listen to me. I need you to relax and rest on your back."

She gave him a worried look before nodding and doing as he said. While on her back, she began to float.

"Great job. Now, I'm going to wrap my arm around your middle and swim us to the ship. Just stay calm and relaxed and let me do the work."

She nodded again and let him wrap his left arm around her middle while she rested her head on his chest. As Danny made his way to the ship, she couldn't help but be grateful that he was helping her make it back to the ship instead of letting her drown. Were something like tis to happen when she still dated Skulker, he might have let her drown.

"Hey, looks like your hair is becoming more lively again." Danny chuckled as the tips of her blue flamed locks tickled his cheeks. Ember couldn't help but blush at his comment.

"Thanks for the save, babypop." Ember said, smiling at him.

"You didn't think I was just going to let you drown?" he replied, returning the smile.

Finally they reached the ship. After climbing up onto the main deck, they were surrounded by Youngblood's crew.

"What the hell did you two do?!" the little pirate asked.

"Get this straight, pipsqueak!" Ember said, jabbing a finger into his chest. "I was doing what you asked me to do. Play along with your pirate fantasy and mess around with Phantom. I didn't plan on creating some portal that sent us God knows where and when."

"This never would have happened if you would have just attacked Phantom when I asked you two instead of singing and flirting with him." Youngblood countered. To his amusement, he saw the two instantly blush at his comment.

"Now as to where and when we are, I think Clockwork's time staff can answer that."

Two pirates stepped forward. One carrying the staff and another carrying Ember's guitar.

"No! My guitar!" Ember cried.

The body was severely damaged, the strings were all broken, and the neck was hanging on by splinters.

"Forget your guitar! Look at the display on the staff" Youngblood said impatiently.

This earned him a swift kick in the groin and getting tossed overboard.

Danny gave her a sympathetic look before asking, "Is there any way to fix it?"

Ember slowly shook her head. "Too damaged. Even if I had the tools it would never play the same."

Walking over to the staff, he saw that it read May 2, 1718, Coast of Havana, Cuba.

"Well shit." Danny sighed as he showed the date to Ember.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke? Youngblood convinces me to help him play pirate, he attacks Amity, I hit Clockwork's staff that he gave you for some reason, and we get transported to 18th century Caribbean?" she asked incredulously.

"It is definitely odd." Danny agreed.

At that moment, Youngblood climbed back onto the deck, soaking wet.

"I'll admit. I might have deserved that." the young ghost said. "But back to our problem. I say we ditch Phantom, find a natural portal into the ghost zone, and find this times Clockwork so we can get back to our time."

"Wrong again, small fry." Ember said, much to Danny and Youngblood's surprise.

"What is wrong with you, Ember? Did that trip through the portal mess with your head? Now you're acting all lovey dovey towards him because he helped you out of the water." Once again, this caused the ghostly teens to blush.

"Look, we are all stuck here together, Youngblood. It won't do us any good if we continue to bicker about who stays and who goes. So lets work together to get back home." Danny said.

"Well, I'm the captain so I say throw him over board, men." the ghost retorted.

Having enough of the boy's antics, Ember spoke up. "I say we vote in a new captain since this one is refusing to listen to reason. All in favor raise you hand."

"Good trying to turn my crew agains..." Youngblood began before he noticed all the crew had their hand raising their hands. "Oh fuck."

Grinning cheekily, Ember said, "All in favor of making Danny the new captain, raise your hand."

"Like the crew would vote Phantom to be..." the young pirate began before he was shocked to see everyone's hand in the air again. "Oh, come on!" he complained. "This is my ship! I brought you all here!"

"You sure you want me captain this ship?" Danny whispered in Ember's ear.

"I have complete confidence in you." she quietly replied.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Youngblood asked, annoyed that he was now powerless.

"Actually, it would be nice to know what kind of supplies we have and what we should expect in this era." Danny said.

This brought a smile to Youngblood's face. Leading them to the captain's cabin, he opened a large chest, full of escudos, pieces of eight, and other coins of the age.

"How did you get these?" Ember asked incredulously.

"I robbed several museums before starting my attack on Amity. Thought I should be authentic." the young pirate proudly said.

"You just might have saved our asses for the time being." Danny said.

"Your going to have to change out of that HAZMAT suit." Ember chuckled.

"I guess I do." he replied. "You got any spare clothes, Youngblood?"

Youngblood nodded his head and opened a closet. Inside was an outfit with a black coat with white piping on the front, black breeches, black boots, and an ecto green sash around the middle (Think Edward Kenway's outfit, primarily black, white replacing the blue, and a green sash instead of red).

"Well, try it on, babypop." Ember said. Seeing Danny nod, the two ghosts exited the cabin and allowed him to change. When he came out, she was surprised to see how well he wore the outfit.

"You might need these." Youngblood said, tossing him a belt with a sword and a pair of pistols.

"Thanks." Danny said. "Now that we have that figured out where and when we are, how are we going to get back home?"

As if to answer his question, a small portal opened above them and a letter floated into Danny's hands. The envelope read, 'Your answers'. Opening it he began to read it aloud.

"To Daniel, Miss McLain, and Youngblood,

Unfortunately, because of the damage done to the staff, I am unable to bring you back to the present. I can, however, communicate indirectly to you through these letters. First, I should caution you not to use your powers around the humans of this time, lest more damage be caused to the time stream. As to how you will be returning to the present, you will be searching for the Compass of Destiny, an item much like the Infinity Map that can guide you to a portal back to the present. To begin your search, I recommend making port in Havana, entering the nearest pub, and talking to the man with fuses in his hat. From there, he will help you locate the Compass. Be careful on your journey.

Your friend in time,

Clockwork"

"Just like Clockwork." Ember sighed, "Always has to be mysterious."

"At least we know how to get home now. Lets just hope that this 'man with fuses in his hat' can help us out." Danny said before walking towards the wheel. Immediately, the men went about getting the ship ready to sail as Ember rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You ready, Captain Phantom?" she giggled.

"Ready as you are, Quartermaster McLain." he replied. "Thank for thinking me capable of leading the ship."

"Least I could do for saving me from drowning." she replied before bringing him into a tight embrace.

"If you want, I can try and teach you to swim." he suggested.

"I'd like that."

"Not to kill the mood." Youngblood interrupted. "But you know you could have just flown her out of the water instead of doing romantically swimming her back to the ship."

That caused the teens to blush deeply and quickly separate before remaining quite for the remainder of the trip.

*****1 Hour Later*****

While Youngblood kept watch over the ship, Danny and Ember walked into the nearest pub. It was fairly empty, only a half a dozen men in the place. It didn't take too long before they found the man with fuses in this hat, lounging in a chair, smoking pipe in the corner by himself. Ember walked over to the bar and bought a bottle of rum before the two made their way to the man. Hearing the two sit at his table, he looked up at them and gave them a toothy grin.

"Well, well. What bring a young lad a lass like you two to sit at the same table as Edward Teach?" he chuckled, pouring himself a shot of rum before downing it.

"We are looking for information about the Compass of Destiny."

Much to their displeasure, the pirate laughed in their face.

"You kids have no idea what you are talking about. You can't possibly be serious."

Suddenly, Ember and Teach heard the cocking of a pistol. They were surprised to see Danny casually pointing a pistol at the man.

"As you can see, we're not fucking around about this. Now tell us what you know."

"Well, boy, I must say you have piqued my interest. Threatening Blackbeard is no small feat." he replied, still grinning at the two. Grabbing the bottle, he set it in front of Danny. "Drink, lad, and don't stop until I say so."

Danny looked nervously at Ember. She gave him a reassuring smile and nod. Grabbing the bottle, Danny began to drink.

"That's it lad, keep drinking. Don't leave a drop left in that bottle." Blackbeard cackled.

"Exactly what is this proving?" Ember asked, seeing that Danny had finished half the bottle.

"I want to see if your man has what it take to back up his threat." Standing up just as Danny finished the bottle. "Now lad," he said, pulling his own pistol on Danny, "I'll give you three seconds to follow up on your threat before I paint you lass' face red with your blood. One."

Danny struggled to his feet, the affects of the alcohol already affecting him.

"Two." Blackbeard said, cocking his pistol.

"Danny!" Ember said, fear in her voice. Hearing her concern, Danny shakily brought up his own pistol.

"THREE!" Blackbeard roared. Ember closed her eyes, not wanting to see Danny killed. She heard a pistol fire off. There was an audible gasp in the pub. Opening her eyes, she was relieved to see Danny still standing and unharmed. Looking over to Blackbeard, she saw that Danny had blown his hat off his head. The pirate looked surprised before bursting out laughing.

"That's what I like to see, lad! Well done." Teach said, dusting off his hat. "Boys, treat this lad to another round while I talk to his lass."

"Wait, Danny!" Ember protested as three men led Danny to the bar and put a full bottle in his hand.

"He'll be fine, lass. Worry not. Now, on to what you wished to ask me." Blackbeard said, putting his hat back on his head and resting in his chair again.

Seeing the sailors hand Danny another bottle, she wasn't sure how fine he would be but she turned back to the task at hand.

"What do you know about the Compass of Destiny?"

"Quite a lot, actually." Teach said. "I've heard the legends. Many a pirate has gone searching for it and never found it. But I'm not like most pirates."

"Well, we are in need of it and we would greatly appreciate any help you can give." Ember said.

Blackbeard chuckled. "I won't ask why you seek it. To each their own. My question is what is it worth to you?"

This got Ember's blood boiling. "If you think that I'm going to..." she began only to be interrupted by the pirate.

"Take it easy, lass. I don't want your flesh. Besides, I see your quite fond of the lad. Maybe enough to let him dock in your port." Blackbeard chuckled, causing Ember to blush profusely.

"What I meant is that are you willing to brave the seas, battle bloodthirsty pirates, and fight off the British and Spanish to claim your prize?"

Ember nodded her head.

"Just what I expected. Very well. I'll help you find the Compass. Meet me here tomorrow morning with your lad and we can talk in further detail."

Blackbeard extended his hand to which Ember shook. Just as they let go, they heard an extremely drunken Danny cry, "Here is a shanty for you all."

Turning, Ember groaned while Blackbeard laughed at the sight of Danny. He had another empty bottle of rum in his hand and he was standing on top of a table.

_Whiskey is the life of man,_

_Whiskey, Johnny!_

_O, whiskey is the life of man,_

_Whiskey for my Johnny O!_

_O, I drink whiskey when I can_

_Whiskey, Johnny!_

_I drink whiskey from an old tin can,_

_Whiskey for my Johnny O!_

"Oh Danny." Ember sighed.

"Your lad is quite the lightweight." Blackbeard cackled as Danny continued.

_Whiskey gave me a broken nose!_

_Whiskey, Johnny!_

_Whiskey made me pawn my clothes,_

_Whiskey for me Johnny O!_

_Whiskey drove me around Cape Horn._

_Whiskey, Johnny!_

_It was many a month when I was gone,_

_Whiskey for my Johnny O!_

"He won't hurt himself, will he?" she asked.

"Nothing too serious." Blackbeard said. "A good night rest and he'll be good as new."

_I thought I heard the old man say;_

_Whiskey, Johnny!_

_I'll treat my crew in a decent way,_

_Whiskey for my Johnny O!_

_A glass of grog for every man!_

_Whiskey, Johnny!_

_And a bottle for the chanteyman._

_Whiskey for my Johnny O!_

At the last line, Danny toppled of the table backwards, much to the amusement of the sailors. Ember rushed to pick him up and threw of his arms over her shoulder.

"You alright, Danny?"

"I am now that you are helping me." Danny giggled.

"At least you are a happy drunk." she sighed before leading him back to the ship. Once they made it into the captain's cabin, she tossed him on the bed.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Danny said, trying to keep his sleepy eyes open.

"That's the rum talking, babypop." Ember giggled as she relaxed next to him.

"If you don't believe me, ask me in the morning when I'm sober" Danny retorted.

"I'll hold you up on that offer." she said, resting her head on the pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Heading for Jamaica and 'So Early in the Morning'

**I'm back, guys. This is a long overdue chapter and I apologize to you all. I've had a lot on my plate recently, mainly catching up with my other story, Christmas, and work. That being said, I am happy to be writing for this story again. I do not own Danny Phantom or the shanty 'So Early in the Morning'. R&R and Enjoy.**

As the sun rose the next morning, Danny and Ember were still sound asleep in the bed they shared. Unknown to either of them, Ember had unconsciously cuddled up to Danny and was using his chest as her pillow while he had his arms wrapped around her. The two might have remained in there comfortable sleeping arrangement, but Youngblood had more mischievous plans.

He had gotten up early, having slept with the crew and wanted to check in Danny had any plans for today. When he entered the cabin, he was slightly annoyed and disgusted to see that the two teens were cuddled up together on his former bed. Those emotions were soon replaced when one of his childish pranks came to mind. Sneaking back to the crew's quarters, he managed to wake them and relay his plan to them. They slowly crept into the captain's cabin and surrounded the bed, prepared to give the ghostly teens a wake up call.

_The mate was drunk and he went below to take a swig at his bottle o_

_So early in the morning the sailor likes his bottle o_

_The bottle o, the bottle o, the sailor loves his bottle o_

_So early in the morning the sailor likes his bottle o_

To say that Danny and Ember were rudely awaken would be an understatement. Danny gripped the bed sheet out of surprise while Ember jumped from her current position next to Danny and landed on top of him, their noses touching. They nervously chuckled at their current position before turning and giving the evil eye to Youngblood and his crew.

_A bottle of rum, a bottle o gin, a bottle of irish whiskey o_

_So early in the morning the sailor likes his bottle o_

_The baccy o, tabaccy o, the sailor loves his baccy o_

_So early in the morning the sailor likes his bottle o_

"The little shit just earned himself another trip over board." Ember growled. Looking at Danny, she saw that his eyes were still red and he was clutching the sides of his head. Chuckling, she gave him a peck on his forehead.

"First hangover, babypop?"

"Yeah." he answered. "I have the perfect headache and I'm still sore from falling off that table."

_A packet o shag, a packet o cut a plug of hard terbaccy o_

_So early in the morning the sailor likes his bottle o_

_The lassies o, the maidens o, the sailor loves the judies o_

_So early in the morning the sailor likes his bottle o_

_A lass from the 'pool, a girl from the Tyne, a chowlah so fine and dandy o_

Rolling off Danny, Ember allowed him to sit up and clear the sleep out of his eyes.

"Besides falling off a table, what else did I do while drunk?" he asked Ember.

A blush slowly crept on Ember's face as she recalled what he said before he passed out.

"I'll tell you what happened once the squirt finishes singing." she replied.

_A bully rough house, a bully rough house, the sailor likes his rough house o_

_So early in the morning the sailor likes his bottle o_

_Tread on me coat and all hands in, a bully good rough- and tumble o_

_So early in the morning the sailor likes his bottle o_

"Shut up, Youngblood! I have a bad fucking hangover and you're only making it worse!" Danny yelled at the little ghost. Youngblood's reply was a smirk and continuing with the remainder of the song. Giving up, Danny collapsed back and rested his head in Ember's lap. Giving him a sympathetic smile, she brushed the hair out of his eyes and patiently waited for the song to end.

_A sing song o, a sing song o, the sailor likes a sing song o_

_So early in the morning the sailor likes his bottle o_

_A drinking song, a song o love, a ditty of seas and shipmates o_

_So early in the morning the sailor likes his bottle o_

As soon as the song ended, the crew filed out of the cabin, leaving Danny, Ember, and Youngblood alone. The young boy laughed while the teens glared at him.

"Did you two enjoy my wake up call?" Youngblood laughed.

Instead of replying, Ember grabbed the kid by the scruff of his neck and left the cabin. Seconds later, she returned with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"He should be out of our hair for a while." she said matter of factly. "Now on to your dilemma, Danny."

"Tell me everything. Don't leave anything out." he replied, sitting up.

"Not much to tell, babypop. You had about three bottles of rum and then you started singing on top of a table. After you fell, I helped carry you back to the ship. Now before I tell you the last bit, do you remember what you said to me before you passed out?"

Danny shook he head. "If it was something insulting, I apologize."

Ember couldn't help but giggle before continuing. "Actually, you said I was beautiful."

Danny's cheeks turned scarlet, causing Ember to break out into full laughter.

"So babypop? Do you really think I'm beautiful or was that the rum talking?" she asked in a joking tone. Deep down, she hoped that he meant it. Taking a deep breath, Danny replied.

"I think you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever laid eyes on." he said.

There was a long silence between the two before Ember scooted over to him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Danny was initially shocked by the gesture but gave in and kissed her back. When they finally broke apart, both had a look of pure bliss on their faces.

"Not that I'm complaining but why kiss me?" Danny asked.

"Two reasons. One was that you were honest with me, something my ex-boyfriend never was. And two, I... I..." she tried explaining before Danny finished her thought.

"I like you to. To be honest, I've always had a crush on you since you first came to Amity. Only problem was that Sam would flip shit if I even smiled at another female."

This caused the two to laugh. After calming down, Ember asked, "So what happens now?"

"Lets take things one step at a time." Danny said, caressing her cheek. "No need to rush things."

Satisfied with his answer, she helped him off the bed and they made their way to the bar where they had met Edward Teach the day before. They saw the pirate sitting at the same table as last time, drinking deeply from a mug. Sitting at the table, he set his mug down and gave the two a toothy grin.

"Well, well. Glad to see you two return. I don't believe I properly introduced myself yesterday. The names Edward Teach or as I'm better known as, Blackbeard."

"I'm Danny Fenton and this lovely lady is Ember McLain." Danny replied, earning a blush from Ember and a chuckle from Teach."

"Now that the pleasantries have been dispensed, how are you feeling, lad? First handover?"

Danny nodded before looking down at the table. Teach laughed before reaching over and patting him on the shoulder.

"The first one is always the worst, lad. After that, it only gets more fun. Before I forget, I'd say you've earned this." Teach said before removing one of his many pistols from his bandolier and handing it to Danny.

"Think of it as a trophy for challenging Blackbeard and living to tell the tale." he chuckled before sitting back down. "Now, for the matter you originally asked me about."

"The Compass of Destiny." Ember said. "You mentioned you knew something about it."

"Aye, lass. They say the Compass can point you to your greatest desire. Just think of the thing you want the most and it will point the way."

"So, we know what it does. Do we know where it is?" Danny asked.

"There lies the problem. Ever hear of Henry Morgan?"

Ember Danny was about to reply before Ember chimed in. "He was one of the most successful British privateers that managed to sack Panama."

"Very good, lass. Do you know what helped him in his raid?"

"The Compass?" Danny guessed.

"Aye, the Compass. From the rumors I've heard, he was buried with the Compass when he finally met his maker."

"Great. So all we need to do is dig him up, grab the Compass, and we can be on our merry way." Ember said.

Teach began laughing, much to her displeasure. "If only it were that easy. Our problem is that he was buried in Port Royal, Jamaica and the city was struck by an earthquake. Sent his coffin into the sea."

"Knew it was too good to be true." Danny said.

"I'm shocked, lad. Give me a little more credit. As it so happens, I know the general location of where his final resting place is.

This brought a look of hope to the teens. "So how do we find him and bring him back up?" Danny asked.

"As it just so happens, a friend of mine recently acquired a diving bell and is currently docked in Kingston, Jamaica. Should be there long enough for us to travel there and borrow it."

The two sighed. They would have preferred the Compass to be located somewhere close and on land instead of off the coast of Jamaica and underwater, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Deal" they replied. Blackbeard flashed them a toothy grin before standing up.

"Well, no time like the present. Follow my ship at a distance and we should make port in Kingston in about a week's time."

Nodding, the two followed him to the docks where Blackbeard boarded his ship, The Queen Anne's Revenge, while Danny and Ember boarded Youngblood's ship, The Specter. Allowing Blackbeard to leave port ahead of them, the two ships left Havana and made their way across the open ocean. For several hours, the journey remained quiet and the only sights they saw was the occasional merchant ship and several deserted islands. As the sun began to set, however, a lone war sloop rounded one of the islands and was quickly making it's way towards the ghosts.

"It's flying the British colors." the spotter in the crow's nest yelled.

"Ready the guns!" Danny yelled, getting the crew to prepare for battle.

"You ready for this, babypop?" Ember asked, carrying a menacing blunderbuss.

"Ready as I'll ever be." he replied, giving her a peck on the cheek before turning his attention back on the crew. "Prepare to broadside!"

Turning the ship, they waited until the ship was in range before they began firing. The first volley landed several shots on the main deck, killing several sailors on impact and injuring more from the shrapnel.

"Swivels, aim for the main mast!" Danny commanded. As the guns were discharged, the main mast was struck and collapsed onto the deck. Turning to Ember, he asked, "You ready for a fight?"

She replied by giving him a peck on the lips and yelling, "Prepare to board!"

The Specter pulled up alongside the crippled ship, tossing grappling hooks and laying down suppressing fire. About half the crew, including Danny and Ember jumped aboard the enemy ship and began battling the crew. Lucky for them, after three more of the crew fell, the British soldiers surrendered. Cheers rang out from Danny's crew as they began to disarm the captives and began to loot the ship. While the crew dealt with what was in the cargo, Danny and Ember casually walked into the captain's quarters. The room was well furnished, with a four poster bed, an ornate desk, clothing cabinet, a sea chest in front of the bed, and a full bookcase.

"Looks like this captain enjoyed the finer things in life." Ember said, picking up a small cask next to the desk age taking a smell at the contents. With a satisfied smile, she replaced the stopper before setting it by the door. "His private stock of rum. Be nice to split some once we finish clearing the ship." she said, giving him a wink. Chuckling, the two continued to search the cabin, taking any and all valuables.

Right as Danny placed a particularly heavy lockbox full of gold next to the door, he heard Ember yell in surprise before drawing his pistol and turning around. There stood a man in a rumpled British officer's uniform, leveling a dagger and Ember's throat while he used her as a human shield.

"You dare think that you can highjack my ship and I would let you get away with it?" the captain hissed at Danny.

"Some captain you are. Hiding under your bed while your crew dies to protect 'your ship'." Ember spat.

"Shut up, you wench." the captain replied, pulling the knife closer to her neck. "Now you listen, lad. Lay down your weapon and surrender your crew, and I'll ensure you spend the rest of your miserable lives in jail instead of sending you to the gallows."

Danny gave a nervous look at Ember. He was afraid if he tried to shoot the captain, he would accidentally hit Ember.

"It will be ok, babypop." she said in a reassuring voice. Nodding, Danny gave his attention back to the captain.

"What will it be lad? Give up or let me slit the little whore's throat?"

"Neither." Danny said. Quicker than the captain could react, Ember jammed her elbow into his side and moved her head out of the way while he was stunned, giving Danny a clear shot at his head. Danny fired, the lead ball striking the captain in between the eyes and flying out the opposite end of his skull. While the side of Ember's face was covered in blood, she was unharmed. Seeing the man fall, Danny rushed over to Ember and held her in a tight embrace.

"Nice shot." Ember said.

"I should be thanking you for distracting him." Danny chuckled before the separated. Catching their breath, they decided to leave with the loot they had found before setting the now looted ship adrift with the survivors aboard. As they pulled away, they noticed that Blackbeard had doubled back and was now beside them.

"Nice work, lad. How does it feel looting your first ship?" Teach asked.

"Something I can get used to." Danny replied.

"Good to hear. What say we call it a night? Bring the ships together and we'll drop anchor.

*****12 Midnight*****

Ember tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep from the day's events. Admittedly, she was still a bit shaken from having a knife at her throat. If it wasn't for Danny's good aim, she might not have escaped unscathed. Rolling over, she noticed that Danny wasn't in the bed with her. It was then that she heard the faint sound of splashing outside. Curious, she walked out onto the main deck and towards the sound. Walking towards the starboard side of the ship, she noticed what appeared to Danny's clothes folded in a neat pile by the railing. Looking over, she saw to both her relief and embarrassment that Danny alright, swimming alongside the ship, and completely naked.

"Didn't know you were into skinny dipping, babypop." Ember chuckled.

Shaking the water out of his eyes, Danny looked up at her and grinned. "From what I know about the 18th century, swimsuits have yet to be invented and nobody was out when I decided to take a swim. Besides, I thought you might like the bed to yourself since yo were tossing and turning in your sleep."

"I appreciate the thought. I have to admit, though. I'm surprised that you aren't trying to cover yourself now that I'm here. Thought you would be a little more modest. Not that I'm complaining." she said with a sly grin.

"Why don't you come and join me? I can start teaching you how to swim, if you like."

This brought a blush to Ember's face.

"I'm not so sure about that, babypop." she said. Now it was Danny's turn to give her a sly grin.

"What's the matter? There is nobody out besides the two of us. I know better than to try anything slick with you. The water is fine and I promise not to let you drown."

Ember was at a loss for words. Every point he made was completely valid. Sighing, she said, "Alright. Just give me a minute." Slowly and cautiously, Ember stripped off all her clothes until she, to, was naked. Making her way down the rope ladder Danny had tied to the railing, she gently slid into the water and floated on her back in front of Danny. Danny had his breath taken by her beauty. Her slim, blue, hourglass figure was stunning. A blush creeped across his face as he eyed her C sized breasts and her blue flamed pubic mound.

"Eyes up here, babypop." Ember chuckled, lightly punching his arm.

"Sorry. I got lost in your beauty." he replied.

"Thanks Danny. Your quite the looker yourself. I never noticed those abs you had underneath that HAZMAT suit."

"Ghost fighting will do that to you, I guess. Ready to learn how to swim?"

Getting a nod in return, Danny began to teach her the basics. Unknown to the two, Blackbeard stood on the deck of The Queen Anne's Revenge, smoking his pipe and quietly chuckling at the two.

"Quite the catch, lad. Quite the catch." he said before looking off into the distance. "Lets just hope you two stay safe during this journey. God knows trouble will come when we try and retrieve the Compass."

After an hour of swimming, the two made their way back to the rope ladder. They were exhausted but Ember was a fast learner.

"Great first lesson." Danny panted as the tread water beside the ladder.

"It helps to have a great teacher, babypop." she replied.

"Same time tomorrow night?" he suggested.

"Sounds like a date." Ember said before bringing him into a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 'Good Morning Ladies All' and Deep in the Briny

**I'm back again. I couldn't stay away from the story for too long. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. If anybody is interested, I have a new story poll up on my profile if anybody is interested. Other than that, I do not own Danny Phantom or the shanty 'Good Morning Ladies All'. R&R and Enjoy**

It had been a full week since Danny and crew left Havana. During that time, they were forced to defend themselves against several attacks from both the Spanish and the British. Once they managed to defend the ship, they would loot the enemy ship of its valuables before sending it and any survivors on the ship back out to sea. At night, Danny and Ember would continue their skinny dipping swimming lessons. Danny was surprised at her progress while Ember was glad that she wouldn't have to worry about drowning again. After every lesson, they would dry off, crawl into be and drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

As the sun rose, Ember was the first to wake. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she look down to Danny tossing and turning in his sleep. She frowned at this, having seen him do this for the past several nights before. She shook his shoulder, attempting to wake him. Danny bolted upright, shouting, "NO!", before he looked around his surroundings. Seeing the concerned look on Ember's face, Danny sighed and buried his face in his hands. She lifted his head and had him face her.

"What's wrong, Danny? You've been like this for the past three days."

"It... Its nothing." Danny stuttered. Unfortunately for him, Ember didn't buy his excuse.

"Come on, babypop. I can tell you are hiding something. You can trust me." she said, giving him a reassuring peck on the lips.

Taking a deep breath, Danny said, "I've been having nightmares ever since that incident with the British officer. I keep reliving the moment when I shot him. Sometimes I miss and I hit you instead. Other times, I'm too slow and he slits your throat before I can pull the trigger. No matter which scenario plays out, I feel this enormous amount of guilt and pain wash over me because of the fact that I let you die in the dream or the fact that I actually killed a man."

At this point, tears began to slip down Danny's face. "When I think about what happened that day, I just wish there was another way I could have saved you without having to kill him."

Seeing the pain he was experiencing, Ember brought him into a tight embrace and allowed him to cry into her shoulder while she stroked his hair.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Danny. If anything, I should have phased out of his grip and knocked him out. But it was the heat of the moment and I wasn't thinking clearly. As to you killing him, stop blaming yourself. You did it to protect me."

Danny lifted his head to see Ember was giving him a sympathetic smile.

"I... I have to ask. Because I killed a man...will I go...?" he started before Ember pressed a finger to his lips.

"You are not going to Hell because you killed a man that was threatening to kill me. Trust me when I say that this one event will not damn you for all eternity. Besides, if you've read the Bible, you would know there are many people in there that did way worse than you and still made it to Paradise."

Danny couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Yeah, I guess you are right. Even if I didn't make the cut, at least I could look forward to being with you in the Ghost Zone."

Now it was Ember's turn to laugh. "You are such a dipstick. You'll make it and I'll be there waiting for you. Now enough talk about life after this and get dressed. We should be making port soon."

Nodding, the two quickly got dressed before stepping out on deck. The fresh sea air refreshed the two as they made it to the wheel. As the island of Jamaica loomed closer, Danny couldn't help but grin. He turned to the crew and yelled, "Ready, boys?"

Giving him a cheer in reply, he started up a shanty.

_We are outward bound for Kingston town_

_With a heave-o, haul!_

_An' we'll heave the ol' wheel round an' round_

_Good mornin' ladies all!_

_An' when we get to Kingston town_

_With a heave-o, haul!_

_Oh, 'tis there we'll drink an' sorrow drown_

_Good mornin' ladies all!_

Ember couldn't help but laugh. Drunk or sober, Danny knew how to sing and get people's spirits up. Not wanting to be topped, Ember took over for Danny.

_Them gals down south are free an' gay_

_With a heave-o, haul!_

_Wid them we'll spend our hard-earned pay_

_Good mornin' ladies all!_

_We'll swing around, we'll have good fun_

_With a heave-o, haul!_

_An' soon we'll be back on the homeward run_

_Good mornin' ladies all!_

As the crew sang along with Danny, Youngblood was amazed what a week in 18th century Caribbean could do to the two ghosts. Before, they would be at each other's throats. Doing whatever they could to outdo the other. Now they looked like a happy couple with not a worry in the world. Shaking his head, he wondered if this would last or they would go back to being enemies. Thinking it was not wise to dwell on things that have yet to happen, he turned his attention back to the crew. He was amused to see the two dancing around on deck as the song came to a close.

_So a long goodbye to all you dears_

_With a heave-o, haul!_

_Don't cry for us, don't waste yer tears_

_Good mornin' ladies all!_

As the shanty ended, Danny brought Ember into a kiss, earning them many cheers and wolf whistles from the crew. As the two parted, the crew began to furl the sails as they began to dock.

After the ship was tied down, Danny and Ember followed Blackbeard through the town before they entered a tavern. Unlike the tavern in Havana, this one was lively, with people drinking and joking, singing and dancing. Blackbeard steered the two towards a table in the back, where several men and a woman were sitting and talking. As they came closer, a man with blonde hair tied in the back rose from the table and greeted the pirate.

"Teach! Good to see you man. What brings you here?"

Chuckling, Blackbeard took the man's outstretched hand and gave him a firm handshake before replying. "Good to see you, Kenway. I'm glad that I caught you here. As to why I'm here, it be to assist the lad and his lass. We were hoping you could let them use your diving bell."

The man named Kenway sat back at the table and took a long drink from his mug while inspecting the two. While this was going on, another of the men decided to join the conversation.

"Didn't know you decided to become a nurse, Teach." the man chuckled, obviously drunk. The woman seated beside him hit him upside his head.

"Don't be rude, Jack." she said, scolding him.

"Better listen to her, Rackham. You wouldn't want to get booted out of your own bed." the younger man on the drunk's other side piped up.

"Wait? That is Jack Rackham?" Ember asked, not believing her eyes as she took in the man.

"The one and only." the man laughed.

"Don't feed his ego." the woman said. "It is already inflated."

"So that means that you are Anne Bonny," Ember continued, pointing at the woman. She then rounded on the young man, "and you are M..." she began to say before Danny clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Too much information." Danny whispered in her ear before turning back to the group. Most of the group appeared not to notice Ember's revelations except for the young man who was giving them curious looks.

"Let's get down to business." Kenway said. "Kidd. Why don't you show the young lass around while we discuss what exactly we are using my diving bell for."

"No, I'm perfectly capable of..." Ember started before the young man called Kidd hooked her arm and dragged her out of the tavern.

"Don't worry, lass. I don't bite...much." he chuckled.

Ember shot a pleading look at Danny but he was forced into a chair by Blackbeard.

As the two walked out onto the streets, Kidd led Ember to a bench before they both took a seat. He then turned towards her and gave her an inquisitive look.

"You know who I am."

It wasn't a question. It was a fact he was stating.

Nervously, Ember nodded.

Sighing, the man removed his bandanna around his head, allowing long black locks to fall. 'He' then turned back to Ember.

"You really are Mary Read." Ember said, looking with awe at one of the most famous female pirates.

"Few people know me by that name, so consider yourself lucky that I don't kill you now." she replied, gathering her hair and hiding it under the bandanna again. "So how do you and the lad happen to know the secret that I have been trying to hidden?"

Ember was at a loss for words. She knew that if she revealed how she knew about Mary's secret identity, it would seriously affect the time line.

"I can't tell you how I know. Just know that Danny, our crew and I don't belong here and we need the Compass of Destiny to get home." Ember replied.

The female in disguise looked her over before replying. "Alright. I know that you are not telling me everything but what you are telling me is the truth. Just answer me this. Do the names Assassins and Templars mean anything to you or your lad?"

Ember gave her a look of confusion. "What? Is that a game or something?"

Mary could see the girl had no idea what the two groups were and decided to drop the subject.

"Nothing, lass. Now I think we've given the men plenty of time to make their plans." she said before the two made their way back to the tavern.

*****Meanwhile, With Danny*****

As Danny made himself comfortable at the table, the blonde man offered his hand.

"The names Edward Kenway. What be yours?"

"I'm Danny and the girl is Ember."

Nodding his head, Edward asked, "So why do you need to borrow my diving bell? What do you need to find on the bottom of the sea?"

"We were hoping to find the Compass of Destiny."

Kenway turned to give a skeptical look at Blackbeard. "You're giving up the location to them?"

Blackbeard shrugged. "I have a feeling they will be needing it more than I will."

Turning back to Danny, Edward carefully looked him over before asking, "Would you happen to know anything about the Observatory?"

Danny gave him a confused look. "I don't know anything about an Observatory. I know there are lighthouses on some of the islands we have pass but never one called the Observatory."

"Never mind, lad." Kenway said. "I'll help you and your lass find the Compass."

Just then, Ember and the disguised Mary reentered the tavern.

"You two play nice?" Jack Rackham joked.

"Of course. She was a little skittish at first but she managed to relax." she replied, allowing Ember to sit in Danny's lap while she took her place besides Jack.

This earned a collective chuckle for the group while the teens began to blush.

"It appears you two have gotten fairly comfortable with each other since we first met." Blackbeard teased. "Must be all that late night swimming you two have been doing."

Now the two were doing their best to hide their faces while the table broke out into laughter.

"Won't be too long before he takes her for a ride." Jack Rackham said.

"Anyways!" Danny said, trying to get the conversation back on track, "Would you mind taking us to the location of the Compass now?"

After their laughter died down, Kenway said, "Calm down, lad. Just having some fun. I'll take you to the compass."

*****2 Hours Later, A Mile off of Kingston*****

Danny stood on the deck of Kenway's ship, shirtless and in his breeches, while Ember was by his side. The giant diving bell was being prepped to be lowered.

"Now from what I know, this is relatively close to where the coffin of Henry Morgan should be." Blackbeard said. "Once you find it, tie it off to the diving bell, and we'll hoist it up. There may not be enough room both you and the coffin so you will have to swim up to the surface on your own."

Danny nodded in understanding. Just then, Kenway said, "She's ready to be lowered. You ready, lad?"

"I am." he replied, climbing onto the rail. He felt a tug on his arm and he saw Ember giving him a concerned look.

"Come back in one piece." she said before giving him a kiss on the lips. Grinning back at her, he replied, "I will."

As the diving bell hit the water, Danny dove in after it and let it carry him down to the sea floor. As he reached the bottom, he quickly popped into the bell to catch his breath before he began his search. While the water was fairly clear, his still had trouble discerning shapes in the water. He swam in a spiral shape away from the bell, hoping that he wold catch some sight of the coffin. After 20 minutes, Danny was about to give up when a ghostly green figure appeared before him. The ghost was dressed in black breeches, a white shirt, and a flowing red coat. His black hair reached his shoulders and his facial hair was well kept(A.N Just think of Captain Morgan from the more recent Captain Morgan Spiced Rum commercials).

"So, you were the boy Clockwork told me to expect." the ghostly captain said. All Danny could do was nod.

"While I am grateful that you are finding my earthly remains, I feel I should warn you. The Compass does lie within my coffin but it is useless to you without the needle. To find that, you must obtain it from my first mate. Beware, though. He can be quite ruthless."

With that, the ghost of Captain Morgan swept his hand across the ground in front of him, revealing a surprisingly intact wooden coffin. Giving him a final grin, the ghost disappeared.

Danny was amazed not only to have seen the ghost of the famous pirate but also to have found the coffin. heading back to the diving bell for a breath of fresh air before grabbing the rope inside and securing the coffin. Unfortunately, Blackbeard was right and there wasn't enough room to fit both Danny and the coffin inside the bell. Taking one final breath, Danny signaled for the ship to raise the bell while he made his slow and steady ascent to the surface. What Danny failed to notice was a looming shadow making its way towards him.

*****On the ship with Ember*****

Ember was beginning to get nervous. Danny had been down for almost half an hour and he had yet to come to the surface. Seeing the stress she was going through, Kenway stood by her side.

"Easy there, lass. Your lad will make it back. I can tell he's not one to give up easy."

Ember gave him a grateful smile before she noticed that the bell was slowly rising from the water. As it came out, she was a little worried to see that only the coffin was in the bell and not Danny. Those worries were put to rest a moment later when she saw Danny surface, gasping for air, a few meters from the boat.

"What did I tell you, lass? Safe and sound." Kenway chuckled.

Ember began to laugh with him as Danny made his way towards the ship. She was cut short, however, when she noticed a dorsal fin pop up out of the water a few feet behind Danny.

"Danny!" she cried, trying to warn him. Unfortunately, she was a few seconds to late as the shark sunk its teeth into Danny's left leg and dragged him down into the briny.

**Author's Note: Yes, I did bring characters from Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag into the story. No, I do not own them, nor do I own Captain Morgan. I apologize if I spoiled a part of the game for you if you did not know who Mary Read was in the game. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
